In many instances it is desired to provide a product with two different, but mixed components. One example is for control of heamostasis. Here it is desired to provide a product with both thrombin and fibrinogen to be released in in situ. However, care has to be taken to ensure the active components do not interact prior to placement in situ.
For this type of products any residual organic solvents in the product can be harmful to the wound site, and should be avoided.
WO99/56798 discloses a product of polysaccharides as polyanionic polysaccharides, alginic acid, chitin, chitosan, and dextran; synthetic materials as polyglycolide, polylactide, polycaprolactone, and fibrin. The product is produced by admixing of the components under high shear conditions to evenly disperse the materials in an organic solvent.